Yuki Tries To Escape Life
by Kajikitsune8370
Summary: Adoption Closed. Look for it on Kaytii's profile.
1. Committing Suicide

**Chapter 1: Committing Suicide**

It was quite in Shigure Shoma's house. Which was unusual because Yuki and Kyo are always fighting; well not today. Today Kyo was at Shishou's house for the day… Shigure was at the Sohma estate visiting Hatori and Ayame…and last but not least Tohru was at Hana's house for a sleepover with Arisa. _'This is a perfect time to do it with no one home so I can do it without any interruptions.' _Yuki thought as he grabbed a kitchen knife and went up to his room. He set the knife aside as sat down at his desk and wrote a note to Kyo, Shigure, Tohru, and anyone else who finds out what he is doing. The note said:

_Dear Everyone,_

_These last few years with all of you have been great, (other than fighting with Kyo) but I'm tired of my life. I been beaten, abused, and tortured my entire life. I can't go on like this anymore. So as you read this letter try not to be sad. By the way…Kyo think of this as a way of thinking you finally won against me. So this is my last wish…don't be sad or cry over my death. I am not worth any of your tears._

_I will miss you…all of you,_

_Yuki_

'_I better do this quickly, Shigure or Kyo might be home at any minute.' _Yuki thought as he brought the knife up to his wrist…and cut himself. Blood poured out, black stars started to cover his eyesight. The last thing he heard before blacking out were the voices of Ayame and Shigure.

* * *

**This is my second story . My first story is 'obedence' (Just in case you like this one and haven't read the other one). So R and R and tell me what you think!**

_Signed:_

_xxfirefox52xx_


	2. Dead?

****

Chapter 2

Dead?

"Gure-san, is Yuki home?"

"Well I don't think there were an student council meetings today **(a/n: It's Saturday after school…yes the Japanese have school on Saturday. Crazy right?)** so he should be in his room." Shigure said as they both walked upstairs and Ayame opened the door.

"HELLO LITTLE BROTHER! IT IS I YOUR BIG BROTHER AYAME!" Ayame said making his grand entrance. As he looked around the room for his brother he saw Yuki on the floor with a knife in his right hand and blood coming out his left wrist. Ayame and Shigure were both shocked.

"I'm going to call Hari." Shigure said. Ayame walked over to his brother and slowly knelt down, putting Yuki's head on his lap.**(a/n: awwwwww!!)** A few minutes later Shigure came back in the room with towels. He also knelt down as he wrapped Yuki's left wrist with the towel. The doorbell rang. Shigure asked Ayame to finish wrapping the towel around Yuki's wrist as he went to get the door. Ayame complied.

"Oh Hari, I'm so glad you're here. It's Yuki h-he tried to kill himself!"

"Where is he now?"

"In his room with Ayame." Hatori and Shigure ran to Yuki's room slamming the door open. He didn't even startle Ayame who was still looking at Yuki. Hatori said nothing as he walked over to Yuki, took out bandages, took off the towel, **(a/n: the one Ayame and Shigure worked so hard to put on.)** and quickly wrapped the bandages around his wrist.

"How long has he been like this?" Hatori asked Shigure and Ayame. Only Shigure answered because Ayame was still in shock.

"We don't know, we found him like this about five to ten minutes ago. Who knows how long he was like this before we got here." While Shigure was saying that Ayame noticed Yuki's note on his desk; so he got up, set Yuki's head on the floor where a pool of blood was, and walked over to the desk picked the piece of paper up and read it.

"What's that Aaya?" Shigure asked.

"I-It's Yuki's suicide note" Ayame said with the hand that has the note started to shake uncontrollably. 

"Can we see it Aaya?" Shigure asked while walking over to Ayame. He handed the note who went back over to Hatori. After they read it they were in complete shock.

"How can he say that?! Asking people _not _to be sad over his death! I can't believe he would do this! Now it's going to make it so that both Kyo and Akito won!" The usual calm Hatori was now letting out all his anger **(a/n: I know Hatori was a bit OOC… ok a lot but its my story!)**

"Oi Shigure, kuso nezumi, Tohru you home?"

"I guess Kyo's home. I'm going to tell him about this."

"Aaya are you ok?" Hatori asked his childhood friend.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine Hari. I'm just shocked Yuki would do something like this. I'm really scared though. What if Yuki doesn't make it?"

"Yuki is going to live. Trust me. The cut wasn't to deep." The door slammed open and a startled cry went through the whole house.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

****

Sorry I left it at a cliffhanger. Anyway here are some review responses.:

Smart Angel-

You read what Hatori said so don't worry about that.

IceAngel5-

Thanks

****

CLFBF-

You read what Hatori said so you don't have to hunt me down and stalk me. That was kind of funny though. Thanks for the review.

Sugar'n'spice-

Thanks for the encouraging words. Haha

****

I hope everyone liked this chapter.

__

Signed:

xxfirefox52xx


	3. Waking up

Review Responses:

********

Smart Angel :

I know Yuki is my favorite character too.****

Ice Angel5:

Thanks for the review ********

CLFBF:

Your welcome… Thanks I think.****

Sugar'n'spice123:

I will do that once I get chocolate cake. Then I will eat it and see if it works. Thanks for the review.****

mousecat:

Yeah he somewhat is. You have to read this chapter if you want to find out though. Thanks for the review.****

Princess-goth:

Ha Ha. Don't worry I won't kill Kyo in this fic. I can't guarantee in others though. Thanks for the review.****

UltimateShipper2008:

Thanks. Yeah he would have been but Ayame was only in shock and he was terrified of loosing his younger brother and not being able to bridge the gap.****

Thanks to all who reviewed Keep it up and I might have a fourth chapter coming up soon. Can't say for sure though. Anyway on with the story!

**Chapter 3: Waking up**

Recap:

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Reality

* * *

"Hello Kyon. I thought Shigure told you what happened." Ayame said.

"Yeah, but I knew the nezumi was stupid but not this stupid. Why would he do it anyway.?"

"Here read this." Hatori said while giving Kyo the note.

"What the hell?" Kyo said after he read the note.

"That's why we called Hari. Aaya and I found him in here with a kitchen knife in his right hand and blood coming out of his left wrist." After Shigure said that a moan came from Yuki.

"Yuki?" Yuki's eyes fluttered open.

'What happened? I was sure no one was home. Didn't I cut deep enough?'

"Yuki!" Ayame yelled. Everyone's head turned to where Yuki was.

"Are you really that stupid Yuki? Stupid enough to kill yourself?" Hatori asked. "Do you know how Tohru would have felt if you died, or how any of us would have felt?"

"You don't care. None of you do."

"What are you talking about Yuki? We do care about you. I care about you." Ayame said

"Your just the same as everyone else. I gave you a chance and you didn't even care about me before. You just pushed me away. So just stop pretending like you do care. Because I know you don't."

"Yuki I'm really sorry about that but I've been trying to play the role of your older brother. If _you_ give me a chance I will gladly take the opportunity."

"Yeah right. That was the last time I will ever reach out to you again. You didn't care about me then and you don't care about me now. I'm just another tool to you like I am my mother. So just shut up and leave me alone." That was the last thing Yuki said before walking out of the door, to the front door slamming it open then doing the same thing but closing it.

"Does anyone know where he is going?" Ayame asked. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Kyo, Yuki, Shigure I'm back." Tohru called from the front door.

"Should we tell Tohru about this?" Kyo asked.

"Perhaps. Shigure said. "Well lets go greet my little flower." Kyo punched Shigure in the head. "Ow, Kyo!" Shigure whined with fake tears falling down the side of his face.

"Shut up yeah damn dog. Quit complaining." Kyo said as he walked out of the room and to the front door with everyone in toe.

"Tohru we have something to tell you."

"What is it? Oh hello Ayame and Hatori. Would you like some tea?"

" Tohru its about Yuki."

"What happened to Yuki?"

"He tried to kill himself."

"WHAT?!"****

Well that's the third chapter. I hope everyone liked it. R and R!

__

Signed: xxfirefox52xx

* * *

End Chapter

Next Chapter Preview:

End Chapter Perview.

"Yuki why would you do something like this?"


End file.
